Une délicieuse initiation
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un repas planifié, des désirs à peine dissimulés... Le dîner ne sera pas celui qui était prévu. La suite perverse de "Embrassez qui vous voudrez". Pairing : TegoKame


Le tournage se passait bien. Depuis que Yuya lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Kazuya se sentait plus léger et libre. Il pouvait enfin le regarder comme il le voulait sans avoir peur de se faire prendre. Seulement, plus les jours passés et plus l'aîné sentait ce manque grandir. Les attentions de son cadet se multipliaient, mais le KAT-TUN en voulait plus et il commençait à avoir du mal à se contenter de simple baisers, aussi fougueux soient-ils. Cette faim grandissait et il devait l'assouvir car, à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de son désormais petit ami, une chaleur insoutenable se faisait sentir dans le creux de ses reins. Il déglutissait alors péniblement en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais réfréner ses envies devenait de plus en plus difficile car, pour l'avoir vu torse nu en répétitions, il savait comme son cadet était bien fait et le voir se mouvoir devant lui sans le toucher commençait à tenir du supplice de Tantale.

Son regard se perdait dans le vide, lorsqu'un visage au yeux rieurs fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Arraché à sa rêverie, Kazuya cligna des yeux et reconnut Yuya.

- Tu rêve Kazu-chan ?

- He ?

- Bah ca fait plus de cinq minutes que je t'appelle, lui répondit son cadet d'un ton boudeur.

- Gomen, Yuya, lui répondit son compagnon en carressant ses cheveux. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec moi ce soir ?

- Anooo... Ce soir ?

- Hai !

- Rien que toi et moi ?

- Hai ! lui répondit Yuya d'une voix enjouée.

Kazuya sembla réfléchir, posant en réalité une équation très simple dans son esprit : lui + Yuya seuls + appartement vide de toute présence hormi la leur + repas = lit ? Le résultat de l'opération lui plaisant infiniment, il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

- Kazu ? l'interpela Tegoshi en le voyant de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Kazuya regarda de nouveau son cadet. Encore cette chaleur qui ne le quittait plus chaque fois qu'il le regardait...

- Et... on irait manger ou ? parvint-il à demander d'une voix tout à fait normale.

- Ano, je pensais t'inviter chez moi, répondit le plus jeune en souriant d'un air un peu embarrassé. Mon appartement n'est pas gigantesque étant donné que je vis seul mais bon. Je te préparerais quelque chose de spécial.

- Nande ? questionna Kazuya en essayant de s'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard.

- Parce que je t'aime, répondit le cadet d'un ton d'évidence en souriant doucement.

La déclaration fit fortement rougir le KAT-TUN, pourtant habitué à entendre ces mots dans la bouche du News, car il semblait les répéter en boucle depuis qu'il avait osé se déclarer, sans compter qu'il le touchait sans arrêt, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et Kazuya avait beau le savoir très tactile, Yuya ne devait pas penser dans quel état le mettaient ces attouchements qui lui semblaient si naturels.

- Ok, finit-il par répondre.

- Hontoni ? fit Tesshi, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que son ciompagnon ait réellement accepté.

- Hai ! Quelle heure ?

- 20h30, répondit le cadet en tendant un papier à son aîné. Tiens j'avais déja noté mon adresse.

En prenant le papier, Kazuya prit soin de frôler les mains de son cadet, le faisant frissonner et planta son regard dans le sien, mais se fut lui qui se sentit perdre pied. S'ils n'avaient pas été entourés des caméramen de l'émission, Kazuya l'aurait bien... Non, non, il fallait qu'il arrête. Son Yuya n'était pas un morceau de viande. Il avait droit à davantage de considération.

- A ce soir Kazu ! J'y vais, j'ai une scène à terminer ! lui lança Yuya en s'éloignant d'un pas dansant.

Kazuya le regarda quitter l'endroit en souriant comme un idiot, rpevant déjà à ce qui se passerait quelques heures plus tard.

Le soir venu, Kazuya se trouvait assis sur son lit, une serviette autour de la taille et regardait son armoire. L'heure avançait et il ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre, ce qui commençait à le stresser. Lorsqu'on était une idol, on prenait pas mal de mauvaises habitudes, notamment celle de ne pas avoir à choisir soi-même ses vêtements pour les occasions spéciales. Après une énième inspection du contenu du meuble, son choix se porta sur une simple chemise noire et un jean bleu foncé assez moulant, qu'il entreprit d'enfiler malgré ses cheveux encore dégoulinants. Il était occupé à fermer sa chemise, lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit à travers l'appartement, le faisant sursauter. Etonné, il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était s 19h45. Il n'attendait pourtant personne. C'était étrange.

- Si c'est Jin qui revient me faire chier avec ses conquêtes j'le défonce ! maugréa le jeune homme qui n'avait pas le temps d'écouter son ami babiller sans fin.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau. L'importun insistait.

- C'est bon, Bakanishi, j'arrive, t'excite pas ! râla Kazuya en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Contrarié, il ouvrit le battant à la volée… et son cœur rata un battement. Le « casse-pieds » n'était pas Jin… mais Yuya. Il déglutit.

- Tesshi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait normale.

- A… Anoooooo, balbutia le cadet des News, ébahi par la vision de son petit ami les cheveux mouillés et la chemise ouverte, même s'il l'avait déjà vu comme ça à d'autres occasions, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et ça rendait ladite vision plus… Bien plus.

- Un problème ? demanda Kame, gêné par la situation après tout ce qu'il avait imaginé toute la journée.

- Bah, mon four est tombé en panne et... Ben en fait, je… Je voulais te faire un repas italien, je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant cuisiner chez toi ! Mais j'avais pas ton numéro pour te prévenir... Gomen... s'expliqua laborieusement le cadet, profondément troublé.

- Mais non, t'en fait pas, le rassura son aîné en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

- Arigato.

Intimidé d'entrer dans l'appartement de celui qu'il aimait, Yuya pénétra dans le vestibule et ôta ses chaussures tandis que le propriétaire des lieux refermait la porte.

- Je ne suis pas prêt, excuse moi, lui dit ce dernier dans un sourire.

- Oh c'est pas grave, s'empressa de dire Yuya. Je dois cuisiner donc... prend ton temps.

Un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg accueillit ces paroles.

- Fais comme chez toi, déclara Kazuya. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Comme Tegoshi lui répondait d'un petit sourire timide, Kamenashi ne put s'empêcher de le trouver trop mignon et déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres bien trop tentantes, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Resté seul, Yuya essaya de trouver ses marques dans la cuisine, tout en tentant d'empêcher son esprit d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi à propos de la tenue dans laquelle il avait découvert son compagnon.

De son côté, Kazuya enfermé dans sa chambre, avait appuyé son front sur la porte de son armoire à présent refermée et tentait de se calmer. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile car, malgré ses résolutions, lorsqu'il l'avait vu son cadet sur le pas de sa porte, ses instincts avait repris le dessus et, depuis, il ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose...

- C'est pas vrai ! gémit Yuya à haute voix alors que, inattentif, il venait de se couper.

Posant brusquement le couteau qu'il tenait, le jeune homme suçota son doigt en maugréant contre sa distraction et n'entendit pas arriver l'objet de sa distraction. Il sursauta donc violemment lorsqu'il sentit des bras encercler sa taille et un souffle chaud effleurer son cou, avant que des lèvres ne s'y posent doucement.

- Oh Kazu, tu m'as fais peur…

- Gomen, c'était pas mon intention.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Yuya, mal à l'aise, se tortilla pour tenter d'échapper à une étreinte qui le troublait bien trop. Surtout que son aîné lui soufflait dans le cou volontairement et avait entrepris de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- K… Kazu ?

- Mmh...

- Ano... tu… tu pourrais… me lâcher ? bafouilla le plus jeune, qui commençait à être dans tous ses états.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Kazuya à son oreille d'une voix basse et rauque. T'aime pas que je te tienne comme ça ?

- Ano... Non c'est pas ça...

- Ou alors tu aime… trop ? continua l'aîné sur le même ton, mettant son compagnon au supplice.

- C'est pas ça ! dit brusquement Yuya en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je sais ce que tu veux...

- Yuya...

- C'est pas que je veux pas... C'est juste que...

- Que ? l'encouragea Kazuya en recommençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, y semant une multitude de baisers papillon.

Embarrassé, Tegoshi baissa la tête et trifouilla ses doigts, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je...

- Mmh ?

- Je l'ai jamais fais...

Un petit sourire, que le jeune homme ne put voir, naquit sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

- Je sais, rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix toujours rauque. Je l'ai compris à la façon dont tu as rougi tout à l'heure quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Mais je te forcerais pas, tu sais…

- Je sais.

- Alors, que crains-tu ? Dis-le-moi…

- J'ai… J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur, que tu te rende compte qu'en faite je suis pas...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, car Kazuya venait de poser son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Le faisant pivoter pour qu'il lui fasse face, il enlaça ensuite son cadet une nouvelle fois puis, posant son front contre le sien lui souffla doucement :

- Alors laisse-moi te montrer... Laisse-moi t'apprendre, Yuya...

Envoûté par cette voix sensuelle qui murmurait son prénom, le plus jeune encra son regard dans le sien, n'y décelant qu'amour et sincérité. Ses craintes vaincues, il rapprocha alors son visage afin d'embrasser, comme un acquiescement muet à la supplique de son partenaire. Aussitôt, la langue de l'aîné se mit à lécher ses lèvres, les pressant pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, que Tegoshi lui accorda immédiatement, le souffle déjà court, tandis que leurs langues se rejoignaient pour un ballet sensuel, se rapprochant, pour se séparer et s'unir encore. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les lèvres de Kazuya descendirent lentement le long de la mâchoire de son cadet, pour finir par se perdre une nouvelle fois dans son cou, faisant soupirer la victime consentante de ces délicieux attouchements. Ravi de sentir son partenaire si réceptif, le KAT-TUN fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc de son compagnon, dessinant du bout des doigts les abdominaux légèrement dessinés, puis remontant lentement vers les deux boutons de chair qu'il devinait dressés et agaça du pouce, faisant gémir son cadet.

- Mmm… Kazu…

- Oui, laisse-toi aller, Tesshi… souffla l'interpelé, avant de faire passer l'encombrante pièce de tissu par-dessus la tête du plus jeune.

Pour sa première fois, il tenait à ce que Yuya fasse le plein de sensations diverses. Il voulait lui faire connaitre l'extase, alors il se retiendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour arriver à ce but.

- Viens, ne restons pas debout… dit-il ensuite, avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entrainer dans la chambre.

Une fois là, Kazuya le fit doucement basculer sur le lit et commença à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau disponible, traçant avec sa langue des sillons brûlants sur le ventre de son amant, en remontant pour aller suçoter ses tétons. La plainte que généra ce geste faillit rendre fou l'aîné, qui dut en appeler à toute sa volonté pour calmer ses ardeurs, car il ne voulait pas effrayer son cadet. Mais il n'avait jamais vu un novice si réceptif. Son corps semblait tellement fait pour l'amour que s'en était presque indécent.

Lentement, tandis qu'il continuait à le parcourir, la main du KAT-TUN alla se poser sur la bosse qui tendait déjà le jean du News et entreprit de le caresser à travers le tissu.

- Aaaaaah… laissa échapper Yuya en se mordant la lèvre, embarrassé de ressentir autant de plaisir avec de simples attouchements.

Encouragé par les gémissements de son compagnon, l'aîné, d'un mouvement expert, défit le pantalon de son cadet et le lui ôta, puis posa sa bouche sur son membre à travers le tissu humide de son boxer, le mordillant légèrement, avant de retirer le sous-vêtement qui le gênait.

Comprenant soudain l'intention de son petit ami, Yuya rouvrit les yeux et, le visage rouge d'embarras, balbutia :

- K… Kazu, non… Je…

- Shhhht… Laisse-toi faire et ressens…

Et sur ces mots, l'aîné posa la bouche sur la virilité dressée de son compagnon, le léchant, suçotant et mordillant, avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Il entama alors de lents va-et-vient, dont la cadence s'accéléra dès qu'il vit son amant se cambrer et l'entendit gémir sans retenue au vu des sensations, toutes plus grisantes les une que les autres, qu'il déclenchait. A tel point qu'en très peu de temps, Yuya atteignit le point de non retour et, incapable de prévenir son petit ami, se déversa dans sa bouche en poussant un cri de délivrance. Lorsque l'excitation retomba quelque peu, le plus jeune vira à nouveau à l'écarlate, lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis lécher les dernières gouttes de semence et comprit ce qui s'était passé.

- Je… Je suis désolé… bafouilla le pauvre garçon, atrocement gêné.

- Shhhht… Ne dis rien… Je suis ravi de te faire tant d'effet… Mais dis-toi que ce n'était qu'une approche…

- Une a…

Un baiser sensuel coupa court à l'interrogation qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler et étouffa les plaintes qui lui échappèrent, lorsque la main de son amant se posa sur son sexe et se mit à le masser de haut en bas. Perdu dans un abîme de plaisir, le cadet sentit la vigueur précédemment perdue lui revenir à toute vitesse et, après quelques minutes de ce traitement, regarda son compagnon, le regard voilé et la respiration saccadée, presque hors de lui-même tant il était excité.

- Que veux-tu, Yuya ? demanda Kazuya, la voix rauque d'un désir douloureux.

- Tu… le sais bien… rétorqua celui-ci.

- Dis-le-moi… Dis ces mots…

- Je… Je… balbutia l'interpelé, au supplice.

- Je t'écoute, continua Kamenashi en taquinant de nouveau ses tétons de la langue.

- Aaaaaah… Je… Je… te veux… finit par dire le plus jeune dans un murmure à peine audible.

Déclaration qui fit sourire son aîné. Rapidement, ce dernier se débarrassa de ses vêtements que, trop occupé à trier le flot de sensations, son cadet n'avait pas pensé à lui ôter, puis se rallongea contre lui et présenta ses doigts à sa bouche. Comme mu par instinct, le plus jeune entreprit de lécher et sucer consciencieusement, ce qui accrût encore l'excitation de son partenaire. Lorsque celui-ci estima qu'ils étaient assez humidifiés, il approcha la main de l'intimité du garçon, qu'il sentit trembler contre lui.

- Du calme… lui dit-il tendrement. Détends-toi… Tout ira bien, je te le promets…

Et tout en parlant, il glissa très doucement un doigt en lui.

- Itaï ! s'exclama alors Yuya, la douleur audible dans sa voix.

L'aîné cessa tout mouvement, laissant à son cadet le temps de s'habituer à la présence étrangère puis, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il se détendait, mit un second doigt. Cette fois, des larmes de souffrance coulèrent des paupières étroitement serrées, ce qui inquiéta Kazuya.

- Tesshi ? tu… veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il.

- I… Iie…

- Mais tu as déjà si mal… Je ne veux pas…

- Ca… ira. C… Continue… fit la voix faible du plus jeune.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hai…

- Très bien… Alors je… je vais venir, d'accord ?

- H… Hai…

Précautionneusement, Kazuya se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et, pensant qu'il souffrirait moins longtemps s'il allait vite, le pénétra d'un seul coup. Le cri de souffrance que poussa alors son compagnon lui perça presque les tympans, aussi s'apprêta-t-il à se retirer, déchiré de lui avoir fait si mal. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par les mains de son cadet qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches.

- Iie… r… reste… Con… Continue…

- Mais Tesshi…

- Je… veux… toujours… Ca… va aller…

Touché, Kazuya resta encore un moment immobile en lui, l'embrassant tendrement encore et encore pour lui faire oublier la douleur, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse du regard de son amant et que celui-ci hoche légèrement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait bouger. Alors, l'aîné entama de légers mouvements circulaires afin d'habituer son corps à sa présence, en tentant de se contenir au maximum. Ce qui était plus que difficile, car le corps encore vierge de son petit ami était si étroit, si serré autour de lui, que ça en devenait une torture. Puis, encouragé par les soupirs que provoquaient ces mouvements, il commença quelques lents va-et-vient, cherchant dans son regard des traces de douleur, mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparu au profit du plaisir. Plaisir qui fut bientôt manifesté par de petits gémissements, qui prirent force et puissance alors que Kazuya accélérait progressivement la cadence de ses coups de reins, tout en masturbant activement le membre de son cadet.

- Aaaaah ! Aaaaaaaah ! geignait sans cesse le plus jeune, la voix rauque de plaisir, le corps cambré et les mains crispées dans les cheveux de son aîné.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lequelles on n'entendit plus que ses plaintes et les ahanements de son aîné, puis…

- Anh ! Kazu ! Oui ! finit-il par crier Yuya, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, alors que, totalement lâché l'interpelé donnait de grands coups de boutoir, à la mesure de son attente.

Le plaisir ressenti des deux côtés fut soudain si intense, que tous deux se libérèrent dans un grand cri, puis Kazuya, épuisé, se retira, avant de retomber doucement au côté de son cadet, haletant. Kami-sama, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'angélique Tesshi, à qui n'importe qui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, avait ce genre de dispositions... En une seule fois, ce petit démon avait réussi à le rendre dépendant de son corps. Tendrement, il l'embrassa, lui caressant la joue.

- Arigato, Yuya, lui dit doucement le KAT-TUN.

Evitant de remuer, le News tourna simplement la tête vers son amant et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ce cadeau sans prix que tu m'as offert… Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

L'allusion fit rougir le jeune homme, qui se mordilla la lèvre.

- Tu ne regrette pas au moins ?

- Iie… T'inquiète pas. Je regrette rien.

- Même si je t'ai fais mal ?

- Bah… c'était un peu… (il bâilla, les yeux mi clos) inévitable, ne ?

Un sourire de Kazuya accueillit ces paroles. Yuya était vraiment incroyable. Il était vraiment heureux qu'il se soit déclaré, sinon ils auraient perdu un temps précieux. L'installant confortablement contre lui, l'aîné remonta la couette sur eux et prit dans ses bras son compagnon déjà à demi endormi.

- Dors, mon Yuya. Demain est un autre jour…

Ils n'avaient dîné ni l'un ni l'autre finalement, mais il est des faims qui font oublier les autres.


End file.
